My Sweet Heart
by Hikari Aiko
Summary: My first songfic. Please be kind!


**Hikari: My fisr song-fic dedicated to my awesome friend Lucy Westerna because I miss her. Hope your having fun in Russia!!!!**

**Kishu: And I'm also here because Lucy loves me!**

**Hikari: Sure.**

**Kishu: Hikari Aiko doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew or My Sweet Heart. but she does own the implied people in it.**

**Hikari: No sue, please. I need money for High School!!!! **

**My Sweet Heart**

**(Using the translation of the song from Episode 25.)**

_Ribon wo musunde (I tied a ribbon in my hair)_

I groggily pulled myself out of bed and glanced at my silver alarm clock. "Only 6:20," I moaned as I laid my head back on my fluffy maroon down pillow. I then pulled the pink sheets over my head and went back to sleep.

The alarm clock began to beep 10 minutes later, and I dragged my weary body out of bed. Going over to my mahogany dresser, I brushed my auburn hair and tied it up with two gold ribbons.

_Waratte mitara__ (and then I tried to smile)_

As I gently pulled the sheets up on my bed, I mused about the day ahead of me. When I walked out of my now dark room, I plastered that fake smile that I had so perfected onto my pale face. As the light met my eyes, I squinted and my cheeks grew a rosy pink color.

_Kawatta watashi ni (I got the feeling that)_

I could not explain it, but today felt different. I knew there was something special about this day. _No, Sammie's birthday is next week, _I mused. The light still shone brightly on my now rosy cheeks as I walked downstairs. _Oh well, I'll figure it out later._

_Nareta kigashita (I had changed who I was)_

But I could not get it out of my head. The feeling that something was different. I continued to ponder the thought while I ate, and on my way to school. Only when my friends greeted me did I figure it out. I had changed. My normally gloomy personality was somehow lighter. I felt more free. It felt, what was the word, good.

_Chiisana yuuki ga (a little bit of courage)_

I took my new found personality, which was a lot more confident than I had remembered and walked into school, my two friends tagging along behind me. They noticed it too. There was something different about me.

_Jishin ni naru (becomes confidence)_

A small light came on in their heads as they realized that I was more confident. I had noticed it too. At first it was only courage, and now I had confidence pulsing through my veins. I walked up to a boy I knew. We had known each other for years. It was his first day here. _Maybe it's him, _I pondered. I said hi, and he remembered me.

_Anata ni aumade wasureteta ( I had forgotten that fact, until I met you)_

Your golden blonde hair, it filled me with memories of my past. Of a time when I was happy, and did not plaster this fake smile on my face. What happened to those times? I can tell, you remember them too, you don't realize it, but I did not act on them before today. You came here, and something changed inside of me.

_Onanoko wa minna __muteki ni naeru (Any girl can become fearless)_

I felt instantly braver, just like the old me. I talked to you as my friends stared in wonder. They were used to the shy me that never said a word to anybody unless they start the conversation. I did not even ask questions in class, even when I needed too. What was happening now? What happened when I met you again._  
T__okubetsu na mahou shitteru no (by knowing a special kind of magic)_

This feeling is overwhelming. I want to be near you. You give me the confidence I need in life. What should I do? We walk away, still talking. Things are happening so fast, and I am powerless to stop them._  
IT'S SHOW TIME!_

It's show time. You lean in and kiss my lips. Although my face was rosy from the heat, it turns even brighter. My normally dull green eyes spring to life in a vibrant emerald color. What did you do?_  
Doki Doki sasete ne (make my heart beat faster and faster)_

My heart is racing, my breath running out, but you hold your lips there still. I knew this day would be special, but this. I had no idea. I thought I was just forgetting about something. Then I thought I was a little braver. But then I met you again, and things changed. Now my heart is racing, and my breath is running out._  
Itsudemo tokimek(i) tai no (I always want these exciting feelings) _

I could get used to this, your soft lips pressed against mine. It is a pleasant feeling. My friends stare in horror, I see them out of the corner of my eye. This only makes things better. I put my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. He returns the gesture by putting his hands on my waist. It is a symbol of love. What did I get myself into?_  
I__ron na watashi misete (I will show you a different me) _

_This isn't me, _I think as we carry on. I do not know how I am holding my breath for so long. Maybe it has only been a couple of seconds, but it feels like a lifetime to me. I am not acting like myself, or at least not like my current self. Something changed. Maybe for the better?_  
A__geru dakara (So please!) _

I pray that this moment will last forever, but I know that it will stop soon. My idea was correct and the kiss ends. We break apart. What is this, clapping in the background? We both grin, him, the stranger at school, and me, the timid girl who would never do anything so rash. He pulls me into another, shorter kiss. When we break apart this time, everything is back to normal._  
Motto Motto sunao ni (I become more and more open)_

We continue to talk, and I tell him about my real self. His only response is to tell me that this is my real self. I cannot deny it, because no one can change that much in only an instant. It was buried deep within me all-along. Even if I did not realize it, it was there._  
A__furenru kono ki mochi wo (as I overflow with this feeling) _

As we talk and he tells me this, I overflow with a new feeling. At least, it is new to my body. I think it may be love. I am not sure how, but could I be falling for this long-lost friend of mine. _No, _I tell myself. _That only happens in fairytales. It could never happen to me. _But I am wrong. Deep down, I know that._  
A__nata ni todoketai yo (I'd like to send it all to you) _

I have decided on one thing, and one thing only. I want to give you my heart. Things like this do happen to regular people like us. It is not only in fairytales that dreams come true. They happen in real-life too._  
U__ke tototene (please accept it) _

Please except my proposition. Even if it does not last. I want to be with you, at least for now. I love you. Can you return the favor?_  
MY SWEET HEAR__T!_

My sweet heart, welcome back. Thank you. You excepted my heart, and I yours. This new me, I could get used to it. I hope you like it. Thank you for excepting it, my sweet heart.

**Read And Review Minna-San!!!!**


End file.
